Crush
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: This is inspired by a song from David Archuleta called, "Crush." Cody thinks that he and Lani are just friends, with something more. It's really sweet!


Crush

by: Terrell James

Cody walked around North Beach and he saw Lani coming to him. She said, "Hey, Cody. You want to hang out with me for a while?"

He felt a little nervous and ran out of words to say, but he nodded his head to calm his nervousness for a while. Lani smiled and said, "Great. We're gonna watch the sunset together."

As they head off to Z's beach, the sun was already starting set. They sat down and watch the sun go down. They both started talking and Cody blushed a little bit.

"So, what's it like in Shiverpool?" she asked.

"It's pretty good. Sometimes, it gets boring for a while. I've been living the dream for a while. If it wasn't for your uncle, I would've stayed home piling fish." said Cody.

Lani laughed and said, "I bet it must've been terrible."

"It's the most stupidest job I've ever taken, but it's the only way so we could eat some fish. It kinda sucks, really." said Cody.

"I know it seemed like a crappy job, but at least you've been doing so much for your family." said Lani.

"It sorta makes me feel good. I didn't give up on my dream then and I lived it now. I've got some great friends and my 'girlfriend'." said Cody.

Lani chuckled and said, "I think we're still friends, though."

"I agree." said Cody.

Lani sighed with peace and said, "I've been here so many times. It's so peaceful and quiet. You just want to get away from the lifeguarding thing because it's way too crazy. I like it when I get away from it all and it's so cool. Another way to make it better is with you there."

Cody turned around and said to her, "Are you serious?"

"100 dead serious. I kinda like you as a friend, but not as boyfriend and girlfriend." said Lani.

"I had a crush on you from the first time I met you and I was so nervous. I guess I never really understood what it really feels like to have a crush on a girl." said Cody.

"Never?" asked Lani.

"Never." answered Cody.

"Well, I guess you just understood it when you looked into my eyes. When I met you, you were pretty cute and somewhat like a rockstar. Underneath this surfer attitude, the only thing I liked from you is looking in your eyes. It looked like someone with crazy brown eyes, but behind these, you seem very sweet." said Lani.

Cody closed his eyes and chuckled softly. He turned to Lani and said, "My eyes like you too."

"I bet you never had a first kiss before." said Lani.

"What makes you want to say that?" asked Cody.

Lani came closer to Cody and kissed him on the mouth. He kinda felt like he was falling for her, even though they're still friends. Cody said, "Um, thanks."

"You're welcome. I'll see you around. I really enjoyed watching the sunset with you." said Lani.

"Me too. See you later." said Cody.

As Lani walked off, Cody was thinking that he might actually fall for her, but he realizes that they're just friends, nothing serious. As he looked at the sun go down, the radio played a little song that relates to his so-called 'crush.'

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside_

_It was a rush_

_What a rush_

_Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way _

_About me_

_It's just too much_

_Just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized_

_So mesmerized_

_And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think_

_When you're all alone_

_All that we could be_

_Where this thing could go_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath_

_When I look at you_

_Are you looking back_

_Like the way you do_

_Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going_

_Away_

_Going away_

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging,_

_spending time, girl, are we just friends_

_Is there more_

_Is there more_

_See, it's a chance we've gotta take_

_Cause I believe that we can make this_

_Into something that'll last_

_Last forever_

_Forever_

_Do you ever think_

_When you're all alone_

_All that we could be_

_Where this thing could go_

_Am I crazy or falling in love_

_Is it real or just another crush_

_Do you catch a breath_

_When I look at you_

_Are you holding back_

_Like the way you do_

_Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going_

_Away_

_Going away_

_Why do I keep running from the truth_

_(Why do I keep running)  
All I ever think about is you_

_(All I ever think about)  
You got me hypnotized_

_(Hypnotized)_

_So mesmerized_

_(Mesmerized)_

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think_

_When you're all alone_

_All that we could be_

_Where this thing could go_

_Am I crazy or falling in love_

_Is it real or just another crush_

_Do you catch a breath_

_When I look at you_

_Are you holding back_

_Like the way you do_

_Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going_

_Away_

_Going away_

_Going away_

_Going away_

As the song continued to go on, Cody smiled to himself and that they're just friends and that's the way it is.

* * *

This song was the most AWESOME feeling for someone who thinks about a crush. This song was from David Archuleta called, "Crush." I hope this will give readers a jump-start and that I'm not a sell-out. Hopefully, you guys will LOVE it and that it ROCKS!


End file.
